Gravity
by Firaga's Heart
Summary: it's like gravity, what draws you to me. [oneshot] [for twilight heart]


**_G_ravity**  
_.firaga's··heart._

**Summary** : _What goes up..  
(Roxiné)_

**Dedicated to my partner in  
crime and KH fandom** :  
_. Twilight Heart  
May this inspire you to begin  
a new chapter in your life ..  
And a new chapter to "A  
Summer's Dream". And to put  
it up here on FFNet, good  
grief!_

**Disclaimer** :_ Hmm. I wasn't born  
in Japan, despite my Japanese  
heritage. I am not a guy. I don't  
think I'm Tetsuya Nomura, so I  
doubt that I actually own KH. At  
all._

_(12.04.06)_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**_T_**he ball flew up. The ball flew down. Up, down. Nonstop. He expertly tossed it in the air and kept it up. Keeping the crowd entertained. Well, most of them anyway. She wasn't easily entertained by petty games like such. No, Naminé was only there to watch him. To watch the golden boy holding the club.

Something about him was beautiful. Sure, he was good looking, but that wasn't it. It was the boy behind the face. The 15 year old with the innocence of a child of 5. Her best friend. Roxas.

She admired him from afar for far too long. Well, not really. He was her best friend, afterall. No, she admired him secretly, this boy whose hair defied all gravity. He was a caring person, unafraid to cry, but a tough boy too. He wasn't a complete sissy, basically. She appreciated him for how he thought. She liked him, more than he knew.

- **&** -

"Hey, Roxas!" she called after the game. He smiled at her, sweaty bangs pasted to his forehead.

"Hey, Nami," he replied in his usual carefree tone. He smiled down ant her, and sat next to her.

"Enjoy what you saw?" he asked. Naminé giggled.  
"Partially. The idea of bouncing a ball in the air doesn't tickle my fancy, to say the least."  
"Always the captious one, Nami." The two laughed.

"Hey Naminé?"  
"Mmhmm?"  
"I wanna show you something."

Naminé followed Roxas as he lead her somewhere. By now, you could see stars popping into the sky.

"Roxas, I've gotta get home soon..."  
"This won't take long, okay?"

She followed him to a building. It was just an ordinary building. She glanced at him curiously.

"Roxas..?"  
"Follow me."

Naminé watched as he pulled a ladder down from the fire escape. She cocked her head, curiosity taking over. She couldn't help but think he looked cute in the dim starlight.

"Here, climb up first, Naminé," he said. Sheclimbed up, followed shortly by Roxas.

- **&** -

As Naminé reached for the next bar, her hand slipped. Roxas rushed up as close as he could and grabbed her hand.

"I've gotcha, Naminé," he whispered caringly. Naminé was glad he couldn't see her blushing.

As they reached the top of the building, Roxas told her to climb on the top. She obeyed, cautiously. Then she gasped in awe.

"Roxas, it's beautiful!"

Roxas smiled. From this building, you could see every house in Twilight Town. At night, you saw the stars and the lights from the buildings. It was truly magical.

"You really like it, Naminé?"  
"I love it, Roxas."

Surprising the both of them, Naminé reached over and hugged him. Roxas was so caught off guard, that he fell backwards, Naminé still in his arms.

"You okay, Roxas?" she asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine, Nami."  
"Gravity's taking a liking to you, I presume."

Roxas smiled at her, his sapphire eyes locking her icy ones.

"Why'd you bring me here, Roxas?"  
"Because, I figured only a real beauty could truly appreciate something this beautiful."  
"Roxas? That's .. so sweet."  
"It's true."

She stood up and proceeded to help him up. Their hands locked, Roxas grinned at her.

"Hey Nami? I really hope Gravity's still on my side."

He pulled her back down, wrapping his arms around her as she landed. He kissed her, and at that second, they bth decided that Gravity was their new best friend."

- - - - - - - - - - - - &roxiné  
**gravity**, you take _me_ &you  
turn _me_ **up**side _d o w n . .  
_énixor& - - - - - - - - - - - -

**. Twilight Heart** : _That was OVER  
300 words, so .. nyah. I win.  
::cheesy anime grin::  
Here's your Roxiné. Hope ya liked  
it!_

**Anyone else actually reading** :  
_I hope you enjoyed it too. 'Twas  
fun to write. 'Course, I WANTED  
to do something not completey AU,  
but someone, not mentioning names  
Twilight Heart, cough cough, is  
addicted to AU's. Heh, go figger._

_Anyway, review me and tell me how  
good it rocked, or how sucky it ..  
sucked. xD  
_--firagachan


End file.
